The Lost Kingdom
by MikaluvsNatsume
Summary: Was Ahiru always a Duck? Or is there more to her story than meets the eye? What if she had a Family? And one is still alive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than the story itself.  
 **  
Ahiru's POV:**  
It's been a few months since we defeated the Raven, And Mytho and Rue are in the story.  
I was swimming in the lake by myself. Since Fakir was at school.  
Until I thought I heard someone calling my name, but when I looked no one was there.  
But there was a Clear crystal, with a gold chain, and another necklace that was a gold key with a red pendant on it. Along with clothes. I took the crystal necklace, And put it on and was shocked when I turned to a girl, I looked the same, from before. I got out of the water and went to a bush to change, underwear, bra and Yellow sundress with short sleeves, the dress was beautiful, but it was simple, there was no design on it, it was just plain yellow.  
I put the key over my neck also. I walked to the school. When I got there I was faced to face with Fakir, who looked at me with shocked eyes. "Ahiru?" He called.  
Behind him came Mytho and Rue. Which was confusing since they were in the story, Fakir was the first to run to me, and he did the most un-fakir thing; He hugged me a tight bear hug. The other two came and hugged me at the same time.

 **Later..**  
Fakir kept asking me over and over when we were walking here with Mytho and Rue, how I turned back to a human girl. And All I could do was think of that voice. I remembered it.  
 _  
_' _Squirt, I'm sorry. But I have to leave you here, for your safety. But, If you could remember one thing, remember I will always love you.' Said the voice._

I didn't realize I was crying until I wiped it away and by that time, Fakir, Mytho, and Rue were looking to me with confusion and worry.  
I smiled, "I'm fine. I just- Nevermind." I said.  
We walked to Charon's house, which is where Fakir's room. And also my room was right across from his.  
We sat at the table I looked at the necklaces around my neck.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Rue asked.

I signed, Charon was cooking, but I knew he was listening.

"I heard some voice, the same voice I heard before the necklace shown up. And when we walking here-" I paused. My vision was getting blurry.  
"The same voice was heard again. It was comforting and brotherly. He sounded sad, as he said 'Squirt, I'm sorry. But I have to leave you here, for your safety. But, If you could remember one thing, Remember I will always love you." I said.

Charon stopped cooking too look to me, with sad eyes. Like he knew something.  
The others were confused, especially Fakir.  
"But, It's confusing. Because I was born as a duck.." I said.

Charon sighed as he grabbed an envelope and handed it to me.  
"You weren't born as a duck, Ahiru. Drosselmeyer wanted you to believe it. But the truth is you were born as a human. Born in a kingdom away from here. You were brought here when you were 3 years old, by an 8-year-old boy." Charon said.

I froze, I saw the look of disbelief from the other three in the room.  
"Then how come to Ahiru herself couldn't remember?" Fakir asked.

"Because of Drosselmeyer, wanted her to forget every bit of her human life," Charon said.

I looked at the envelope.  
"Ahiru Arima?" I read a questioning voice.

"That's your last name Ahiru. The boy said his name was Akane Arima." Charon said.

I froze, almost like I remembered the name. I remembered a Bright Red haired boy, with baby blue eyes like her, broad shoulders, pale skin and a small soft and brotherly smile.  
I opened the letter.  
The writing was very neat handwriting. I read the letter.

 ** _Dear Squirt,_**

I wonder how you been? How much you've grown, knowing the fact that you're now 14 years old. And I spent so long separated from you.  
You may not remember the memories we had together. But I brought you there where you are now, to protect you until you've reached the age where you would be okay to come back.

The reason you had to leave, was that after Mom and Dad died, someone evil tried to take over the kingdom that our parents had, And I wasn't of age yet. So the one who had to take it for that time was our Uncle. But he had to fight for the throne, I had to take you away; so that the person couldn't get to you.

Our Uncle was able to get the throne, and he passed it to me when I reached 17 years old. And Well I'm 19 now.  
Surprising huh?  
I know the last time you saw me or the kingdom was when you were 3 years old.

I came back to take you back, just to find you were a duck, and When I talked to Charon, he told me you believed you were a duck. And lost any memories of your life as a human.  
I was sort of upset, that this Drosselmeyer made you like a puppet.

But that was before Charon told me about your friends that you made, sure, I'm not sure about your friendship with Pike and Lillie. But I'm glad you made friends, wouldn't want my baby sister to just be sad for the rest of the time.  
And from the looks of it, it sounds of it, it looks like you took a liking to This Fakir guy.  
I don't know if I can just hand you over to him, I have to see how he is first if I even approve of the kid with you.

I'm sorry I couldn't stay, until after you turned back, but it was supposed to be a get you and bring you home kind of deal. But ran into some trouble, that I didn't think about. They need me back at the kingdom, so I can't really do anything.  
But I gave you the key also, and we will find a way to bring you back to your normal form, without your Crystal Necklace.

Before I forget, I'm sorry, for leaving you here by yourself for years longer than I wanted to intentionally; I know I missed so many years of your Birthday, Holidays and years of your life, and As a big brother, that was my failure, of not being able to protect you.

But It's nice to hear you're doing fine Squirt, I was so worried about you. And Missed you over the years.  
Well, Love you very much, Hope to see you soon.

 **\- Love,**  
 **Your Big Brother,**  
 **Akane Arima**  
 _  
_ _ **P.S. Bring your friends here, to the kingdom, I want to meet them.**_

Tears rolled down my eyes. Fakir stood up getting all defensive, He didn't like to see me cry. But Charon stopped him Before he can try to do anything rash.  
"It's tears of Joy. And Sadness." Charon said.

"What do you mean Charon?" Fakir said.

"Akane is her big brother Fakir, This is what I meant when I said Drosselmeyer took away her human life, including her memories," Charon said.

"B-Big Brother..." I mumbled. Apparently, everyone else was very quiet, which is why they heard my mumble. I saw Fakir, Rue, and Mytho's shocked faces.

Tears fell down, but I smiled softly at the letter. I was regaining memories, of my life before Princess tutu.  
I looked at Charon. "You told him everything?" I asked.  
Charon chuckled as he nodded. "Well Partly, he mostly heard it from Uzura. He wrote the last of the letter when he saw your duck form and knew I was telling the truth. I got a hand it to you Ahiru. He is very protective over you. I don't know what he feels about Pike Or Lillie." Charon said.

I signed, "He always got pissed off whenever people poked fun at me, even when they were just joking around And Lillie does that a lot." I said.

Charon laughed. "I have a feeling that he may have a problem with Fakir than." He said. Fakir raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head at Charon, I hid my blush Behind my hands. I know even if we spent years apart, Akane can notice that I fell in love with Fakir. That's why Charon is saying he may have a problem with Fakir.

"Nevermind. I have a feeling Akane figured something out." Charon said. Charon laughed.

It was clear, he was having a kick out of this.  
"He isn't like Ahiru at all, Akane has a strong and held psych about him," Charon said.

"Charon just thinks about it, he had to deal with my Clumsiness and stupidity, In other words, he had to deal with me before any of my friends did, He may be the one who knows me best, even though it's been years," I said.

Charon smiled, "I guess your right Ahiru. He had to protect you, as your big brother."

I gulped, remembering Akane's last sentence. "Whats wrong Ahiru?" Mytho.

"Akane wants to bring you all to Arima family kingdom, which is under his leadership now," I said.

The three froze.  
"And yes he means, You three, Uzura, Charon, Pike, and Lillie. Anyone that I'm closest too here." I said.

"Why?" Rue said.

I smiled, "Simple. He's my big brother. I think he just wants to meet you all." I paused. "I don't know exactly the reason, but that's what I'm guessing," I said.

 **Time Skip:  
** We were walking towards the castle.  
"Do you even have any idea where it is, Moron?" Fakir asked. Charon sighed, as he shook his head at the way fakir was calling me.  
I looked at the key around my neck.

I froze when I saw a memory if it. "I remember..." I said.  
I walked straight, thirty minutes later. We came to a kingdom, with a big castle. My eyes widened, as I smiled softly. "I'm finally Home..." I said.

I saw guards in front of the gate. They looked up to me, their eyes widened. "Princess Ahriu!" the 1st guard said. He looked over to the others. "Go and tell Sir Akane that Princess Ahiru is back home." He said.  
One of the guards started walking us towards the castle courtyard. When we got there, I thanked him, as he nodded and smiled softly before walking back to the front of the castle. I turned to see a figure, holding on to a bow and arrow, there was a bag of arrows in the bag behind his back. He took one and put it correctly to the bow. The nineteen-year-old had bright red hair, Which was up to his elbow, was tied in a french braid, he had two hair sticking out in the back. He had rectangular shaped eyes and the same ice blue eyes I held. He had a tall figure and board shoulders.

He had the right stance. I can tell he was right handed, so he was holding the bow with his left hand, with his left side toward the target, he was standing at the right angle to the target, with the tips of his shoes pointing at the center of the target that was made of hay, and had a target taped to it. His feet was shoulder width apart, straddling the shooting line.  
My brother looked relaxed as he placed his fingers in such a way, that he had "Hooked" the string with his index finger above the nook, and middle and ring finger under the nock.  
Akane was focused, making sure to maintain a deep hook and he relaxed his fingers, and the back of his hand was making an angle of 45 degrees. The tips of his thumb and index finger touching eachother in a relaxed way.

After all that, making sure he had everything in the right way, his posture, and hand posture. He finally brought the bow arm to shoulder height- keeping shoulders down. His elbow of the bow arm was turned away from the string. He drew the string along the bow arm, in a straight horizontal line to the anchor point on his face. He drew with his back muscles, moving his shoulder blades towards eachother. He stood straight up, making sure he was relaxed, while also keeping both shoulders as low as possible.

Akane squinted his eyes at the target, using his sight. The string of the bow, touching his chin and nose. The index curled under his jaw bone. He kept his teeth together.  
He aimed at a full draw, setting the sight ring onto the target, as he maintained the connection of his drawing hand to his face. The string lined up on the top limb exactly at the same place, appear a little right of the sight ring. He shut his left eye.  
Keeping his sight straight at the target.

He drew in a breath and released the bow. Standing in the position he was in until the arrow hit the target.  
It went straight towards the bullseye.  
He smiled softly to himself.  
I couldn't hold in the cheer. "Good Job Big brother!" I called.

He froze, as he looked over to me, I smiled widely at him and waved at him.. I saw his whole complexion and he didn't hold freckles like I had. He had a sharp jawline. He was pale like I was. My brother was wearing the orange shirt, which was tied around the neck loosely, black trousers, and brown boots that went to his knee. He had taken off his crown since he was practicing his archery and you're not supposed to have a hat on your head or anything in your mouth.  
Instead, he was wearing a hooded black cloak.

I didn't lose the smile on my face, even when his face structure didn't move from his blank face. Finally, he carefully put his archery bow over his shoulder. as he started walking to me.  
He finally reached me, his eyes gave me a soft, caring and happy glow to it.  
Even though his smile, that I missed. When my memories resurfaced of my human memories. That was one thing I missed the most, was my big brother, his hugs, smiles and his hair ruffles.

He was silent, no sound came from his mouth.  
When I thought he was angry. He finally smiled at me, making his features softer, and less sharp than it is. His smile may not be as wide as mine, I didn't see all his teeth, but it was a soft, smile that reached his eyes.  
This was the smile that I missed, the smile I haven't seen in 11 years.

"You've grown, since the last time I saw you Squirt," He said, the smile never leaving his features. When he talked, I finally noticed how much he changed himself, the last time I saw him I was 3 years old and he was 8 years old.

"You especially, the last time I saw you, you were 4'11. And that was when you were 8 years old." I said.

My brother laughed softly, "We both grown. But the last time I saw you, you were three years old, and couldn't reach the counter in the kitchen. That it worried the cook because he was always afraid you would crack your head open just to get a glass of water." My brother poked fun at me.

I frowned deeply at him, and hit his shoulder lightly he, he wholeheartedly laughed. He reached out and ruffled my hair, as he smiled softly at me. This time, however, I didn't whine or complain. instead, My eyes watered, as I silently let tears roll down my cheeks. It's been 11 years since my brother ruffled my hair.

He gave me a worried, look when he saw me crying. "What are you crying for?" He asked.

I put my hands in front of my fears, as I wiped my own tears away.

"I-its been 11 years... Since I saw my own big brother. I-I felt like something was missing the whole time, even when I couldn't remember what, or who it was. And now that my memories resurfaced, I now know, that it was you the whole time.." I said.  
Tears rolled down my eyes and I couldn't stop it.  
My brother wiped my tears away with his long sleeves. As he hugged me, in a brotherly bear hug. That I missed so much. It was funny that I still almost always get hidden in his chest, even now. He always has been heads taller than me.  
He was 6 years older than me and was at the height of 6 foot, 1 inches. Making him a few inches taller than Fakir.

 **Time Skip:  
** It was dinner time, I was sitting between my brother and Fakir. Which made Pike and Lillie frown. But My brother and Fakir beat them to it.  
"So what you're saying is that where human?" I asked.

My brother rolled his eyes. "Honestly kid, do I look like a drake to you?" My brother said.

He wasn't wearing a heart shred over his was wearing a Key almost identical to mine, but it had a blue jewel.  
"I think it's just your memories of this life here at the kingdom was thrown deep in your mind." My brother said.

I looked down and looked to the crystal necklace.

My brother looked to me, and gave me smile, "Take it off and see for yourself, if you honestly think I'm lying." My brother said.

I reached for my crystal and set it on the table, and nothing happened. I was still sitting on the table as a human.

"How? What is this crystal for if it's not to turn me human?" I asked. I put the crystal necklace back on.

When I asked, my brother didn't look me in the eyes.  
"It used to be moms." My brother said.

I looked at the crystal, I knew there was something about it, that my brother wasn't mentioning to me. But the crystal almost glowed.  
"This was Moms?" I asked.

He nodded. It was obvious there was something he wasn't telling me, but I knew he wasn't about to tell me, he would rather be secretive and not tell me anything.

 **After the meal:**  
We were walking in the halls. Akane already showed a room with two beds, that was carefully made for Pike and Lillie, he also showed Charon's his room, which was another guest room with grayish blue walls, white bed covers, and black wood furniture. It had a bathroom with it. Charon was shocked with how big the room. was, he almost felt bad taking it.

"Please, I insist. Plus Ahiru and I are the only ones who has our own rooms, and Ahiru hasn't been here in years, So it has been me lately." My brother said.

Charon thanked my brother, before saying goodnight to everyone and walking in the room. He showed Fakir to the room, that was right next to Charon's and across from mine, Mytho and Rue shared a room next to his.

"Squirt." My brother started.

I looked to him, he had his hand on a door handle.

"Do you remember your bedroom?" He asked.

I shook my head. He smiled softly. "I changed it a lot. Because it needed an update, I mean you're no longer 3 years old." my brother said next.

He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. My eyes widened. The bedroom walls, where painted like the sky on a clear day. There was a bed with yellow edges that looked like lilies, a night stand next to it held a lamp, with a background of duckies on it. It had a walk-in closet, a bathroom. The scenery from the windows in the bedroom was very pretty, you can see the lake, with a waterfall.

There was a radio by the desk in the bedroom that had a picture us and our parents. a scrapbook sat there, as well as my favorite fairy tale stories. Every furniture in this room was white wood.

I even saw above the bed was a picture of a ballerina.

My eyes watered, On the bed laid a duck stuffed pillow, a big stuffed teddy bear with a blue bow tie.

I hugged my brother thanking him sincerely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahiru's POV:**

When I woke up in the morning I couldn't find my brother anywhere in the castle. So I ran out, I heard running behind me but didn't do anything about it. When going outside, my brother was once again using his bow and arrow.

He had just put the arrow in the right place on the bow when I yelled out his name. "Akane!"

He jumped, slowly putting the bow in down so he wouldn't accidentally shot the arrow.

He looked over at me with a look of irritation.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to yell at me when I'm using my Bow Dumbass," he scolded.

"Sorry!" I said as I gave him a weak smile.

"Anyway, What do you need Squirt?" he asked.

"Do you rule this Kingdom alone?" I asked.

Akane gave me a raised eyebrow.

"What-" he trailed on.

"I mean, you don't have a Queen? Is there any Princesses around this kingdom?" I asked.

Akane suddenly looked at me with a look of understanding as he finally understood what I was asking.

"Well, you're the only princess here, in this kingdom, but you're my little sister. But there is a princess in the next kingdom over-" he trialed on.

I blinked, "And?" I asked.

"I know her, and she is nice but-" he trialed on.

"But?" I asked. This was the first time I have seen him act this way.

My brother signed, "She hasn't met you, and if she doesn't get along with you, she's not worth it," he said.

I froze, as I finally got what he was saying, he hasn't made any move cause I haven't been here in years.

"Why are-" I trailed.

"You're my little sister since mom and dad are gone, you're the one I have to think of first. If the girl cant gets along with you I can't be with her," he interrupted. Before he looked over to the target and as he carefully shot the arrow and it went straight through the bullseye.

I smiled a little, he's always been like this. Always thinking of me first, of my safety first, before thinking of himself.

It makes me hope that he gets along with Fakir. Cause I fell in love with him already.

Before I can mention anything else one of the Guards, came walking over, he had silver hair, that went down to his neck, frosty blue eyes and slightly tan skin for being in the sun. He was wearing a collared white shirt, underneath I could see a dark brown long sleeve, that connected his arm armor, white slightly belled jeans, he had a belt on the jeans, one belt going to the side, that held his sword, and he had a brown cape, with two shoulder armor. I saw the symbol of the kingdom on his cape.

"Your back already?" My brother asked a soft smile was on his face.

"Well, there wasn't really anything going on," The silver-haired boy said.

They both looked to be the same age and the same height.

I suddenly remembered a boy who was the same age as my brother, and they would train together, hand to hand combat, and weapons like swords, bow, and arrow, and cross brows.

"Raiden Nii-san?" I asked.

The silver-haired nineteen-year-old, who I remembered to be my older brothers best friend and the leader of my brother's army since his father, stepped down. Looked over at me, frosty blue eyes meeting baby blue eyes.

"Kid?" he asked shocked.

I smiled softly, "It's really me, Raiden," I said. I saw Raiden as another brother, our fathers supposedly were best friends and their fathers before, so to cut it short, the Arima and Asakura clan has been closed for generations. The Asakura clan has been the Capitan of our army for generations.

I went running over to him and hugged him, he was shocked at first, before he hugged back.

When letting go he ruffled my hair.

"If I have known you were coming back, I could have gone to get you," Raiden said.

My brother laughed, "Nevermind that, the squirt would freak out if she saw you there," he said.

I looked over to Fakir and everyone else, and Rue was looking up at Fakir and trying not to laugh. I blinked and looked at Fakir, who was looking over with a scowl on his face. Raiden probably caught it, cause he blinked but looked to my brother and I'm pretty sure he caught on. He looked to me, with a knowing look. and I flushed while looking down. Earning chuckles from Akane and Raiden.

"So he's your knight in shiny armor than?" Raiden teased.

I softly hit his chest, since his arms had armor on it.

"Shut up!" I called.

Raiden and Akane laughed. Akane ruffled my hair, and I could feel Raiden patting my shoulder. Before they started laughing. When they stopped laughing. And I saw my friends came forward.

"So are you going to introduce us to him?" Rue asked.

I smiled, "Guys meet Raiden Nii chan, My brothers best friend since birth, the Capitan of the army of this kingdom, our families have been close for generations," I said.

Raiden nodded as he smiled.

My friends introduced themselves. Fakir kept looking at Raiden. And Raiden caught it but didn't say anything.

 **Time Skip:**

After telling Raiden everything that happened and him being shocked.

We were eating lunch, and I looked at both my brothers, one biological and one of my brothers best friend who I've seen as a brother.

"What have you guys been up too?" I asked.

"Other than the two of us along with Uncle Xavi defeated the enemy, and Uncle took control of the throne and kingdom until Akane was of age. And then your brother becoming king when he was 17, really nothing," Raiden answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Raiden, as you can see, becomes the Capitan around the same time that I became king," Akane said.

Raiden kept looking at Fakir.

"How old did you say your friends were?" he asked.

I looked to them, "Well, Pike, Rue, and Mytho are 14 like me, Lilie is 15 and Fakir is 16," I said.

"So Fakir is the oldest then?" Akane said.

My friends and I nodded. Although I see Fakir as more than a Friend. I'm not sure if he felt the same way, and I don't want to ruin whatever relationship we have.

But I liked him, more than like actually.


End file.
